fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
StCLPC02
is the 2nd episode of ''Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure.'' In this episode, Kirary and Kirarin appear for the first time. Summary'' Major Events * Keira and Aria transform into Cure Forever and Cure Eternal as a duo in this episode, and continue to do so for the rest of the series. * This episode also marked the debuts of Kirary, Kirarin, Kitagawa Miya, Hiwari Rika, Watanabe Mori, and Hamasaki Sana. Synopsis The scene opens with Igarashi Mika, Fujiwara Aria's friend, looking outside the window. Aria was sleeping in the infirmary, along with Akiyama Keira. Aria suddenly wakes up from her sleep, sitting up straight almost as if she felt a shock. Mika and Aria talk about what happened and how she found the two of them lying on the ground. Aria contemplates of whether or not it was the result of exhaustion after transforming, but she dismisses the thought and gives her thanks to Mika for bringing them here. Mika leaves the infirmary in order to get a snack for both of them. Keira opens her eyes, surprised to see Aria standing beside her. The two talk about what had happened earlier and formally introduce each other. Keira wonders what they should be doing now, but Aria doesn't have an answer. The girls expected the Past Cures to show up now, but they seem to have already disappeared, leaving the girls behind with more questions. Aria walks towards the windows and to her surprise, notices fox ears from outside. Intrigued, she opens the windows, only to be surprised by a fennec fox that suddenly jumped inside. Aria falls down from shock and looks at the fennec fox who positioned itself at her bed. The fox looked at the two girls before telling the girls that her name is Kirarin. Keira replies, introducing herself, but along with Aria, she later yells in surprise after hearing the fox talk. Kirarin gives the two girls a disappointed look and says that she is not a fox, but a fairy born from the Past Cure Eternal's soul. She explains that her job, along with Kirary, is to help the Pretty Cures on their quest to defeat the Wicked Galactica. The girls wonder who Kirary was, as only Kirarin was with them. Kirarin later notices this and panics, thinking that Kirary might have been left behind. She immediately goes back to the window to check and finally finds a struggling Kirary trying to get in. Aria helps Kirary get up before fully closing the window. Kirary introduces herself as the fairy born from the Past Cure Forever's soul, but is interrupted when Kirarin reprimands the two for leaving behind two shards, one pink and one blue. Aria asks Kirary about the shards, the fairy explaining that the pink shard was once part of the Spatial Pearl and the blue shard was once part of the Temporal Diamond. The Past Pretty Cures used the Shining Treasures (Spatial Pearl and Temporal Diamond) in order to perform the Grand Seal against Chaos. After using them, they broke, sending the shards flying off into space. Kirary cuts off Kirarin and continues explaining that the number of shards they have determine the power they have as Pretty Cures. Right now, they have one each, so Kirary explains that they might not be able to use powers that are more complex and require the full force of the Spatial Pearl and Temporal Diamond. The fairy also thinks that the Wicked Galactica may be using the shards in order to amplify the negative energy they use in order to summon Chaosticas, which is bad news for them. The Cures' secondary mission is to regain the shards and restore the Spatial Pearl and Temporal Diamond if they want to stand a chance against Chaos. Keira and Aria, now fully recovered, walk out of the infirmary. Aria has decided to return to her room for now, but Keira tells Aria that they should become friends if they are destined to protect the Universe, so she invites Aria to walk around school premises with her. Aria refuses, saying that the two of them can do their job even though they aren't friends. Aria walks away and returns to her room, leaving both Keira, Kirary, and Kirarin behind. Kirary encourages Keira to not stop trying to get close to Aria, as their teamwork is essential to making sure that the Universe is safe. Bad teamwork will make their work sloppy, and the Wicked Galactica is sure to find openings in that gap. For the rest of the day, Keira tries to keep inviting Aria to join her, but in all of the times she has tried, she immediately turns her down. Aria walks towards the garden while listening to music, gazing upon the flowers that have bloomed. She was glad that they were restored after the battle but realized that it could also be due to the powers of Cure Eternal who restored them. While walking around the garden, she notices a boy tending to the same flowers she was caring for yesterday. Bothered by his actions, Aria calls the boy, not realizing that it was Natsumi, her classmate last year. Aria tells Natsumi not to tend to the flowers that she had planted, much to Natsumi's surprise. He explains that the flowers he was tending to were his flowers and not hers. Aria becomes frustrated and even yells at Natsumi that those flowers were hers, but then she immediately recognizes the flowers beside Natsumi's as hers. Embarrassed, Aria walks away, leaving behind a confused Natsumi who was annoyed at her after having a petty fight with him. Keira finally returns to her room with Kirary after trying to convince Aria a number of times. Keira thinks that she should probably try to talk to her about some stuff that she is interested in, then remembers that she always has her headphones on. Keira quickly tries to go back outside, but when her roommate, Miyako, saw a moving and talking bear, which was Kirary in this case, she yelled in surprise. Keira was taken aback and explains that Kirary is a stuffed bear that can move and talk at times. Miyako has a hard time buying it, but believes Keira anyway and goes back to listening to music. Keira finally goes out and takes Kirary with her so as to not raise suspicion, but immediately realizes that Kirarin was not with them. Panicking, the two begin to look for Kirarin, hoping that she was doing alright. Aria gets off the bus and heads for Kiranihiska City but is immediately surprised when she finds Kirarin sitting at the railing. The girl decides to take Kirarin with her and asks Kirarin why she followed her. Kirarin replies, saying that she needed to talk to Aria about Keira. As they walked around the city, Kirarin explains that Aria needs to open up to her new ally since they will be working together for a long time. While talking, Aria suddenly stops in front of a large TV screen from a high rise building. The screen was showing four girls performing a song named "As If It's Your Last." Kirarin asks why Aria suddenly stopped and tries to talk her out of it, but Aria ignores the fairy. Excitedly, she immediately asks the person nearest to her if she knew them. The girl, surprised at Aria's question, regains her composure and responds with a yes. Aria asks more about the group and the girl was happy to see that another person was taking an interest. The group from Yoshigami Academy is named ''Mirage'' and consists of four members. The girl with a long black ponytail was named Hiwari Rika, the group's main rapper. The girl with short blonde hair was named Watanabe Aika and she is the group's main dancer. The girl with the elegant brown hair was named Hamasaki Sana, the group's main vocalist. Finally, the girl with pink hair was named Kitagawa Miya, the group's center and visual (member with the prettiest face and appearance.) As the girl described the final member, Aria could notice the resemblance the girl has with Miya from Mirage, and then it hit her, she was talking to Miya herself. Aria apologized and Miya says it was alright as she clearly had no idea who they were. Aria says that it was a pleasure to meet her and Kirarin could notice the sparkle in her eyes. Keira and Kirary continue to look for Kirarin at the school, wondering where she might have gone. Kirary begins to think deeply and realizes that since the fairies need to be with the Pretty Cure all the time, then she must be with Aria right now. The problem the two have now is that they have no idea where Aria is. The sun was slowly about to set and it would be more difficult to search for them at night so the two try to pick up their paces. At the Silver Campus, Azelfu is trying to figure out what she could do in order to destroy the reawakened Pretty Cures as she knows that they will be getting in the Wicked Galactica's way. Thinking that it might be more difficult for the Cures to fight during the night, Azelfu decides to wait until midnight to strike. Aria is shown walking back to the dorm with Kirarin in her hands, humming the song "As If It's Your Last." Kirary quickly notices them and tells Keira that the two have returned. Keira attempts to apologize for bugging Aria all day, but the latter stops her and apologizes to Keira for always declining her invitations to spend time with her. In order to make up for her actions, Aria invites Keira to her dorm room. Aria's roommate was supposed to arrive earlier today, but she still hasn't shown up. The two girls end up talking about random things before Keira remembers that Aria was humming a song. Keira wondered what it was about music that Aria liked so much, but Aria explains that it was the only way for her to relieve stress, especially since she came from a family that is obsessed with business and expanding it. Keira says that she thought being rich and all meant that you didn't have to worry about things in life, but Aria replies saying that rich people need to do whatever they can to keep being rich, and that was something that she didn't like. Aria then begins to ask about Keira's family while munching on a snack. Keira explains that she lives a pretty normal life with her family, but now that she's in Amanatia Academy, she began to feel a little homesick. Aria says that it's probably because she still isn't busy with school activities, given that school still hasn't officially started. Keira continues by saying that her family loves traveling more than anything else. She's been to many scenic locations in Japan and enumerates some of her favorites. Aria says that she feels jealous since she never got the chance to travel much since she and her brother were never allowed to leave the mansion. Keira suggests for Aria to try camping when she can finally do whatever she wants. The night slowly passed with Keira returning to her room. However, the two Cures have a hard time trying to sleep. As midnight came closer, Azelfu was ready to strike. The Galatioran immediately found an easy target, beginning to manipulate the girl's negative thoughts as the sky around the academy turned pitch black. Everyone except for the Cures were releasing black auras, much to their surprise. Azelfu summons a Chaostica using the negative energy and a book that she found inside the poor girl's room. In order to complete the fusion, she throws a Spatial Shard in the mix, finally making the Chaostica appear. Keira and Aria meet up, the fairies Kirary and Kirarin close to them. The two transform into Cure Forever and Cure Eternal respectively and they try to look for the Chaostica, only to find it inside the girl's room. The Chaostica proceeds to blast them outside, destroying the walls in the girl's room as it chased after the girls. With only the moonlight guiding their actions, the girls had to think and act fast - the Chaostica was faster than expected. As Cure Forever and Cure Eternal tried to dish out attacks on their own, Azelfu laughs and comments at their bad teamwork. Kirary and Kirarin try to convince the two to work together to defeat the Chaostica as it had begun shooting pages of paper that trapped the two of them inside a fenced area that the paper made. The two Cures finally reach an understanding and Cure Eternal proceeds to reverse time on the pages of paper, just enough for the girls to be able to pass through. The girls run towards the Chaostica and were almost pummeled but were teleported above the Chaostica by Cure Forever, evading the attack. The girls kick the book from the top and with their teamwork finally in order, they use Forever - Eternal Shooting Star! to purify the Chaostica. Azelfu immediately retreats, annoyed by how she was defeated. The sky returns to normal and the students of the academy were no longer releasing black auras. The girls rush over to where the Chaostica was and found a Spatial Shard. Not wanting to return to their rooms because both of them weren't sleepy, Keira and Aria both decide to stay outside and talk to each other until dawn. Keira wonders if she would be okay for class later that day because she didn't sleep, but Aria says that it would be easy since she has nights where she just can't sleep and she just stays awake the entire night. The girls laugh and watch the sunrise from afar. "The One" can be seen watching the two from afar, smiling as she also witnessed the sunset. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Keira/Cure Forever * Fujiwara Aria/Cure Eternal Mascots *Kirary *Kirarin Guides * ''"The One"'' Wicked Galactica * Azelfu * Chaostica Secondary Characters * Igarashi Mika * Shikino Natsumi * Hironaka Miyako * Kitagawa Miya * Hiwari Rika * Watanabe Mori * Hamasaki Sana Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User:PrincessAire